


Never Ending Spiral

by thedeathrampz



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, Dom miles, Eycte, Feels?, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, M/M, So unsanitary, Those bloody tattoos, Uhm, a mess, blowjob, what else, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathrampz/pseuds/thedeathrampz
Summary: Feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I post on AO3, but I have more stuff on wattpad, @milex_  
> It's the longest one shot i have written so yeah  
> Idk I'm also writing a teachers AU on watt and trying not to give up on it so if yer interested it's there  
> Yeah idk enjoy

_"Just like the old days, innit?" Miles shouted over the loud music. He was sat on a settee from some club from Le Marais, Alex almost in his lap, both laughing. They were both drunk and reckless, not even sure why they were there. However, they simply enjoyed the warmth of the Parisian club and left the questions float around until the next morning. Miles wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, dragging him closer. They laughed again and stopped suddenly. Miles leaned in until his breath was ghosting over Alex's lips, which were red and wet from how clumsy he became with his drinks. They kissed quickly, giggling. And they did it again, and again until Alex was completely in Miles' lap, rubbing up and down against him, not breaking their heated make-out session, but eventually stopping to gasp for air. When they noticed people giving them weird looks, they reminded themselves they were known and if anyone would've seen them, it wouldn't do good. To certain people, anyways. They knew the fans were mostly waiting for that._

_And it went on. French drinks, french bars, french streets and french kisses. France was a special place for both of them. They found a certain peace in the atmosphere. Nostalgia hit them whenever they would step outside the plane and onto the french ground. Spending those two weeks in the countryside for their first record has been somehow life-changing. They became inseparable and were extremely sad when they had to part. Not even now, living only minutes away, wasn't enough. They wanted more of each other, but that was impossible._

 

After they were done with the photoshoots and interviews from France, they were back to New York for more promo on the Rolling Stones. Miles and Alex exited a tall building almost hand in hand, before parting quickly. They were surprised to see Hannah and Taylor in front of them, waiting in the quite cold air.

The couples hugged and went to a corner to have a chat. Miles and Alex lit some cigarettes, holding their girlfriends close. They stayed distant, eyeing each other from time to time.

"So, I was thinking," Taylor whispered, "You know how every popular couple has matching tattoos now? Well I'm thinking we should do it too!" She said excitedly, earning some confused looks from Miles and Hannah, who couldn't really hear what they were talking about. They shrugged and returned to their conversation.

"Well, I don't know... what if-"

"Shhh, no what if's! That's bad luck! Come on, it's going to be worth it. I want to remind myself of you every time I wake up without your body next to mine," Taylor explained, unnecessarily pouting. Alex couldn't help but give her a wide smile and accept. Those kind of words were ones of his weaknesses and she knew that.

He pulled her close and kissed her, and Miles wished he could be anywhere but right there. He scratched his eye, silently hoping his contact lenses would fall or he'd poke himself hard enough and go blind. When that didn't happen, he decided it would be best to go home.

They were about to spend some time with their girlfriends, because the 2 girls wanted to have some fun out of the town soon. "See you tomorrow night, then," Miles whispered to Alex after kissing Taylor's head. He kissed Alex on the cheek and ran to Hannah, waving one more time. When both couples went opposite ways, Alex and Taylor started discussing the tattoos.

"We actually have the appointment booked for the evening. I knew you'd say yes..." she said, tilting her head shyly.

"Oh! Alright then, so what is the idea?"

"We could have each other's name! That's pretty cool now. It would look nice, too." Alex thought for a while, but agreed anyways. He frowned at himself, still unsure if this was right. However, he couldn't deny Taylor even if he tried. She seemed to genuinely care about him and their relationship. Or that's what he understood.

They got home on a direct, tiring flight of five hours and changed their clothes, getting ready to walk to the tattoo shop, which was pretty close to their house. Soon they were there, and Alex snapped a photo for Taylor's instagram, which she captioned as "Tattoo time!". When it was Alex's turn, he was thinking about making the new tattoo in the same model as his other one. He didn't word his thoughts, afraid to regret it even more.

 

Alex woke up groaning in the pain offered by the tattoo. He waited a couple more hours before taking the bandage off, then washed his arm very carefully. The first few days were going to be painful and annoying, but it was a small tattoo so he hoped it won't last long.

Taylor was already up, packing some stuff for the next week out. Alex was a bit sad but also excited to have his best friend around for more time. He and Taylor spent the rest of the day cuddling on the settee, watching some movies.

"Police! Open the door!" A voice shouted from the outside, and banging was heard against the door.

Alex laughed and rushed to open it, and got pinned to the floor by Miles. They hugged, giggling while their girlfriends stared at them fondly.

"Aww... now get up and greet us!" Hannah said, tapping her foot on the floor expectantly.

The two men got up, not parting from each other, and they all hugged. Alex closed the door and lifted Miles in his arms. He laid on his back on the sofa, looking up at Miles, chuckling.

"What you laughing at?" The Scouser asked, tickling Alex, who couldn't escape no matter how much he tried. "STOP!" He shouted, still laughing. He reached for the box of tissues from the coffee table and raised one in the air, waving it in sign of peace. Miles stopped and sighed as he calmed down.

He bent down until their foreheads were pressed together, and they smiled. They looked into each other's eyes, before Miles closed his. He kissed Alex softly on the lips, following down his jaw and neck. He kissed him harder, but careful not to leave any marks. Miles got Alex trembling under him, grasping on his short hair, letting breathy moans out. Alex's eyes flew open suddenly, and he pushed Miles off him.

"Have I done something wrong?" Miles asked confused. Alex ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply and closed his eyes, thinking. He balanced himself on his hands, his forearms facing forward.

Miles looked down and raised an eyebrow. He was going to be cool about it.

"And the fuck is that?" _Smooth_.

Alex opened his eyes again, searching for what Miles was talking about. When he realised, he crossed his arms quickly. He was about to defend himself, but he simply gave up and explained, "Miles, I'm sorry... I can't do this,"

The younger man stared, waiting for him to continue.

"I mean... I can't cheat on Taylor. Listen, what happened in Paris... and now... it can't go on. She really loves me and I really can't be such a dick to her."

 _But it's okay to be a dick to me,_ Miles thought. He stood silent and nodded. They looked around awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"Uhm," Alex started, "We should go to sleep, I guess. It's late..." Miles nodded again and got up,

"I'd go home if it's not too much to ask," he replied, approaching the door.

Alex closed his eyes, trying not to look weaker than he already was. He started regretting agreeing on the tattoos. It seemed as if he cares more about Taylor and Miles isn't as important. Theoretically, that's how it should be, but Alex loved him more than anything and anyone in the world.

"I was hoping you'd," he sniffled quietly, rubbing his face with one hand, "You'd stay, and sleep, eh, with me..." he finished, looking down, letting small tears hit the floor.

He crossed his arms in a defensive way, waiting for Miles' answer. Miles was ready to refuse, but he agreed and went to hug Alex, kissing his head. Maybe it was hard for him too. Or maybe he was too tired. Alex hugged back tightly, trying not to make it too obvious how hurt he was.

 

Miles woke up the next morning with Alex's head on his chest, his waist trapped by the man's arm. He rolled his eyes at the situation when he remembered last night, and he carefully made his way out of Alex's grip. He placed a pillow in his place, and went to search for his clothes. He was in the jeans from last night, shirt and jacket somewhere on the floor, next to his boots. He put all of them on and exited the room.

Miles stretched around and got a glass of water, then he took his phone out. It was 12pm, and he decided he should leave without needing to see Alex again that day. He could act maturely about it. _Mature. Like a strong cheese,_ he giggled at his own thoughts. _Already the best adult_ , he sighed, going outside.

When he got home, he sent " Aly ♡ " _gotta change that_ , a message explaining he left earlier to let him rest.

His fingers went over the Edit Contact button, but decided he'd keep it the same. Yeah, still Aly. His Aly. Miles became very possessive of the things and sometimes people he loved and adored, and Alex was his biggest interest.

However, a couple of days went on with unanswered calls and texts and without seeing each other. Miles found it hard to control himself around Alex, and for sure he'd much rather ignore him than be just " the friend " in all of this. He knew the tour was approaching and they couldn't act like this forever, but for now it seemed the only available option. He knew he was acting like a stubborn child, but it was Alex's decision.

 

_Meetin w the boys at griffin, 10pm_

Miles' phone buzzed on a Saturday night, announcing a text from Loren. He almost fell asleep on the couch, from how bored he was. He accepted immediately, then noticed it was already 9:30. Living so close, he didn't have any reason to rush. He put on a black shirt and black trousers, complimented of course by black boots. He didn't want to get too much attention, so he camouflaged himself.

He hasn't seen Alex since that Wednesday morning and he was almost sure he would tonight, so he perfumed himself well and tried to look as sharp as possible in the casual clothes.

 

At the bar, Miles was greeted by the group, and Alex moved to sit next to him. "Hey Mi...", he said, hugging Miles from one side.

The latter ignored his gestures, getting in a chat witht the others. Alex kept his head on Miles's shoulder and an arm around him, glad that at least he didn't get pushed away. He also tried not to look too weird for inhaling his scent. He missed Miles' everything and he hadn't seen him in only a couple of days.

Zach elbowed the guys, making them look at Alex who was still nuzzling into Miles. They pushed him a little just to make sure he's still awake, and laughed.

Everyone got shots, and by the 5th one, Alex got all loosey-goosey and started dancing. He grabbed Miles by the collar of his shirt, closer and closer until their bodies were pressed together. Alex's head was pounding, and when he felt Miles' breath against his lips he closed his eyes, shaking.

"Fuck off, I haven't got time for your bullshit, Alexander," Miles rasped, pushing him away.

The other guys were a bit shocked by Miles' attitude, but started laughing when they realised how drunk they all were. They laughed and mocked Alex; Zach grabbed Loren by the shirt and attempted to kiss him, only to fall into a heavy laughter again.

"Yeah, very funneh, laugh all ye want," Alex smirked, turning his back at them.

He got closer to Miles again so he could cover the loud music,

"Please, can we talk?", he got up and dragged Miles all the way to the bathroom.

He pushed Alex away again, making him hit his head against a cold wall, "I said fuck off!", he shouted.

Alex grabbed his hand, not wanting to let him go, "Why are you avoiding me?!"

"Because that's what you want! I'm not going to be your friend, I can't stand not being able to have you whenever the fuck I please! Go back home and wait for your bird." Miles yelled, he didn't know why he was so angry all of a sudden.

"You're so fucking selfish, Miles! Who said it's easy for me?! You think I don-"

"You what?! You don't give a shit about anything, that's what you do. You think you can play with people's hearts whenever you feel like it, everyone falls for your cheap ass attitude until your ego grows bigger than your damn brain!" Miles fired back, pushing Alex into the same wall.

And they threw words they knew they'd regret the next day, until Miles forced Alex into one of the cubicles, kissing him harshly.

They didn't bother to keep quiet, there already were other people going at it in other places of the club, and the music muffled every noise.

"Wait, Miles, we can't, we said-"

"I didn't say anything, Alex, don't put words in my mouth! You decided to stop, but now you can't go anywhere, so you're going to obey!" He said, slapping Alex's ass, making him push his hips forward, until their hard-ons met.

"You want this, don't you?" Miles asked, his hand following a way to Alex's crotch. He squeezed it, earning a nice moan.

He unzipped Alex's trousers, pushing them down, as well as his briefs, wrapping his fingers around his length and rubbing it a few times. "If you want this to be less painful, get on your knees," Miles said, pushing Alex down.

"Is there any other option?" He smirked, looking up with half-lidded eyes.

"Did I say you can speak yet?!" Miles threatened, yanking Alex's hair back, who nodded negatively, reaching for Miles' zipper.

He impatiently took his cock in his mouth, pushing himself until the tip hit the back of his throat. He had never deepthroated him before, but it was one of his fantasies, so he enjoyed every bit.

It felt good to have Miles take control. In his relationship he had to be the _manliest manly man_ , of course, and always be the dominant one, and he just couldn't do it well. He liked to be on his knees, begging and obeying, but only for Miles. Miles stirred something inside him, making him become another person.

Alex worked him well, licking and sucking until he looked like a mess, with saliva and precum dripping off his chin, his hair sticking to his forehead and mouth.

He bit gently on Miles' cock, teasing him, until the man forced himself out of Alex's mouth, bringing him up to his feet again.

He turned him around, instantly thrusting in sharply, dragging him back by the hips. Alex had his palms pressed on the wall, balancing himself, already crying out in pain and pleasure.

Miles fucked him hard, nothing like their first time, which happened in Paris. It wasn't slow and gentle, it was harsh, full of emotion and anger. Miles wrapped a hand around Alex's neck, making him throw his head back. There wasn't any space between their bodies, and Miles' movements became more uncontrolled, deep, fast, not careless but painful, equal to maybe ten thousand words of apology, declarations of love or just always present ' I miss you 's.

Miles bit down on Alex's neck, sucked on it, marked him as his own. Alex just gave in, moaning and whining.

Miles grabbed his right arm and placed it behind his back, covering the still fresh tattoo, squeezing it until it hurt, making Alex's eyes well up with tears.

"Fuck it, you're mine, Alex. Only mine!" Miles grunted, looking down to where he and Alex were connected, and with one last hard thrust he came inside him.

Feeling Miles so deep, filling him, his release dripping down his thighs, feeling his breath and kisses on his neck, his raspy voice in his ear, everything Miles did to him seemed too much and he came as well, screaming his name until his throat hurt. _Not only from screaming though_.

Alex whimpered when he felt Miles slip out, and he was still trembling. He felt his trousers being pulled up and he turned around, leaning on the wall behind him. Miles finished fixing his own jeans, and he admired the view in front of him.

 _All dirty and used up_. Alex's eyes were closed and covered by his greasy hair, tears were still strolling down his cheeks, wetting the dry, salty stripes already formed there. His mouth was half open, lips red and swollen, and he was breathing heavily. His neck was marked with love bites, _which he didn't know how he would explain to his girlfriend_ , his clothes were messed up, his forearm looked red and a bit irritated, accentuating the tattoo and making Miles' blood boil in anger. His legs were shaking, and his knees were almost failing him.

Alex licked his lips and slowly raised his arms in the air. Miles hugged him, replacing the salty tears with bittersweet kisses. He was still mad, he still wanted Alex all to himself. Knowing it wouldn't happen annoyed him more and more with each passing moment, but he tried to concentrate on the fact that Alex was in his arms, and nothing else mattered.

-

You could say that that night changed it all. No more hesitation, no attempts to hide what they were feeling. Not around each other, anyways. It was their little secret. It was them against the world. Their girlfriends didn't suspect anything, so their secret was safely kept.

And during the tour, they had sex on the first day, second, third to celebrate, they made love every time they'd go to France, they'd have quickies before or after certain gigs and they realised how much they needed each other in every moment.

And every time they'd sing the lines _Baby, it's a never ending spiral, looks a lil' bit like Paris_ , they'd share a moment when they'd look at each other, hug, smile, all the time making the fans go crazy. And they realised those words became more meaningful each time.

 

_"Just like the old days, indeed", Alex answered, kissing Miles sweetly. They were enjoying a quiet night in bed, with a record playing softly in the background, as they looked at some really cute pictures from their shows, sent in by Zach. And it was quite, and peaceful, and everything they wished for._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
